emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6526 (12th April 2013)
Plot Gennie struggles to be enthusiastic about her wedding day because of Brenda's absence. She stares at her dress, while Georgia tries to cheer her up by telling her that she is gaining a whole new family. Gennie then leaves, telling them that she is going to find someone to give her away. Soon afterwards, Gennie arrives at the café to see Bob and Brenda. She asks Bob to give her away, and he awkwardly agrees when Brenda doesn't step in. Once Gennie has gone, Bob confronts Brenda, forcing her to see what she is doing. Brenda finally admits that she is scared Gennie's wedding day will be the last happy day she has. Unseen, Brenda watches Gennie leave for the wedding, torn about what to do. Later, the congregation is gathered and ready for the ceremony. After a slight hitch with the music, Gennie has arrived and she and Bob walk down the aisle. Gennie looks sad as she sees Brenda's empty seat. At the same time, Brenda is at home, torn about whether she should go or not. As the ceremony begins, Gennie looks distracted, and Nikhil can tell that she is wavering and she announces that she cannot go ahead with her marriage without her mother there to witness it. Meanwhile, Cain is bemused by Moira's strange mood as she snaps at him. Debbie offers to sell Adam cheap booze for his birthday party and Adam is keen. Cain interrupts and orders Debbie to cease the deal and return Adam's money to him. Both Debbie and Adam are left feeling annoyed. Later, Adam is angry that Cain interfered, while Moira remains off with Cain. Worried sick, Moira pulls out a pregnancy test. She is crestfallen when she sees it's positive. Elsewhere, Debbie's mind races when she discovers that Bernice is looking after the boys alone, Nicola is delighted when she opens an acceptance letter for Angelica for Robblesfield Primary but Jimmy is unimpressed when she finally tells him, Andy spontaneously asks Amy to stay for dinner but Kerry is not happy, Sean is chuffed when Ali says he can keep the dog, while Jai is uncomfortable as Charity asks Rishi about giving Archie the cufflinks. Cast Regular cast *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast *Harry Murray - Alfie Middlemiss *Dylan Murray - Mikey Thomasson *Registrar - Joyce Branagh Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes